Pure Love and the fires of Revolution
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Something small for those who enjoy reading my stories. I don't write good enough summaries... But just in case - Neptune loses her little sister and starts to take a dark turn as a result. Rated M for character death and related themes...
1. Chapter 1

This story may or may not make sense in terms of the HDN universe. So, please forgive me if things and or events don't make sense. I am just writing this to get my feelings out.

Leave a review if you like. It would help me in terms of my writing skill/ability. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **Pure Love [Title subject to change]**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **Archaeologist of Humanity**_

Chapter 1: Losing Nepgear.

Neptune sat by her little sister's bedside as the only sound in the room was her little sister's breathing. The temperature in the room was a gentle warm sensation to the skin. Neptune had made it that way by using her powers to do such.

Neptune watched with worry all over her face as her sister's breathing was erratic.

"Nepgear..."

Neptune whispered the name of her little sister gently. She did not want to make the situation any worse then it already was. Somehow, and Neptune had no idea how, but somehow Nepgear was steadily losing share energy. Which meant that if she did not do anything... She would become...Well... She would disappear.

Neptune felt her whole world spin as she tried to calm down. Her eyes were strained with tears that had stung from earlier crying. She was desperately trying to stay cool and calm. Just the way Nepgear loved her. But her heart was breaking. Slowly, but it was breaking. Neptune shook her head slowly to try and get rid of the tears but it wasn't working. Nothing was.

Nepgear managed to open her eyes and look at Neptune. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was no less erratic.

"Onee...chan?"

Neptune was instantly looking at Nepgear in a flash. "I'm here Nepgear." She placed her warm hand on Nepgear's and almost immediately she could tell there was an issue – Nepgear was cold. Extremely cold. How this was possible was beyond her. Neptune had specifically made the room a toasty 21 degrees Celsius but Nepgear felt... Like she was losing everything, temperature, sensation, sight, hearing... This wasn't good.

Not in the slightest.

Neptune fought back the fresh sense of tears as Nepgear tried to get up. "Nepgear, don't try to g-get up. You're very... Sleepy. That's it. Sleepy."

Nepgear looked at her sister up and down, something about Nepgear's gaze had Neptune almost frozen to the spot. It was almost as though Nepgear KNEW that Neptune was trying to keep the truth from her.

"I'm not sleepy. I've just got a cold Onee-chan. I'll get better, ne?"

Neptune cleared her throat that she had a tight sensation in that she didn't realise. "That's right... A cold."

In Nepgear's eyes – Neptune could see that Nepgear's CPU glowing inner pupils were slowly going dimmer and dimmer as Nepgear leaned back onto the bed again.

"I'm sorry Neptune."

Neptune blinked in confusion. "Eh? I'm the one who should be sorry!" She shook her head. "You've done NOTHING wrong Nepgear! Nothing at all! I'm the one who should be worrying about you! There's nothing wrong with-"

"Neptune?"

Neptune stopped when she noticed that her sister was no longer looking at her but to the ceiling. "Yeah?" She gave Nepgear's hand a reassuring squeeze, just in case she could still feel her touch.

"What does Celestia look like?"

Neptune was at a loss for words, but as she saw Nepgear's eyes start to close she started to panic. "Ummm, yeah, Celestia, yes. I...Errr... You got me there. I seem to remember its the most beautiful place. Remember? I took you there awhile ago? Just you and me. We walked for hours! The trees were Emerald green and the waters were Sapphire in colour. Everything is perfect in Celestia. Everything and I mean everything."

Nepgear giggled weakly. "And, and, remember when we poured pudding onto Histoire that time?"

Neptune smiled even though she was now SURE that Nepgear was not going to be with her for much longer. "I remember. She woke up the next morning covered in it. I had to run for cover."

Nepgear giggled. "Yeah...Say Neptune?"

Neptune nodded. "Yes Nepgear?"

"I love you."

Neptune felt floods of tears reach her eyes as she leaned closer to Nepgear. "I feel the same way Nepgear. I love you too."

Nepgear closed her eyes and within a matter of what seemed like minutes to Neptune, when in reality it was seconds, Nepgear disappeared from the world of Gamindustri.

The second that Nepgear disappeared Neptune broke down into even more tears. She couldn't help it. She was a Goddess, sure. And her nation came before ANYTHING else, sure. But this was her SISTER. The light in the darkness during all the times she had been through...

Gone.

And her nation wasn't far behind.

* * *

[Chapter 2 will be written when I can get it done.]


	2. Chapter 2

Pure Love and the Fires of Revolution

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Chapter 2:- A Declining Nation

* * *

Neptune slowly walked into her room the following morning as her tear stricken face was evident that she been crying for hours... Many hours.

Now, if you had to ask me, I'd say that Neptune felt... Awful. Terrible... Perhaps even... Even melancholy?

Neptune meandered towards a soft toy that her dear little sister had been working on prior to her death – A bear that had the words, 'Never give up!' written on its hands.

Neptune sniffed as the salty tears wouldn't stop coming. She was without Nepgear and what was worse was the fact that she was a CPU... Okay, maybe not THAT bad, but you get the picture. Without Nepgear to always joke and smile next to her, what was Neptune? Just a broken shell of what she once was.

Neptune stopped in her tracks and dropped to her knees. Her sister. HER RESPONSIBLITY!

"Nep Junior...Why...Why can't we get just one more chance...Why..."

She kept lamenting herself repeatedly as she cast her mind back to what Histoire had once told her: 'Once you die as a Goddess, you are sent to Celestia. Never to return.'

Wait. What if Neptune could change that?

She had changed so much in the whole Nepping Dimension so far, so, why not? Why not push the limits and make everything different?

Neptune slowly rose to her feet as more and more thoughts started to echo in her head. "So...If I can change everything... Then everything will be different and much more... Better. I may even get Nepgear back..."

Hope. Honesty. Genuine positivity started to flow through Neptune's veins. She was still sad and upset but she had a feeling she could change anything. And that was precisely what she was going to do.

"Okay! Time to get to work!" She cringed upon hearing herself say that. "I never would normally work... But this is for you Nepgear. This is... " She looked at her hand and clutched it into a fist. "For you..."

[Three Days Later...]

Histoire was floating next to Neptune's door and knocked on it several times. "Neptune! NEPTUNE! Open this door! How long are you going to say cooped up in that room!? You need to address the public and tell them...The truth."

A few moments later the door slowly opened to reveal a tear stricken Neptune who had black bags under her eyes with a few scars all over her face which had Histoire gasp. "Neptune... Are you feeling okay?"

Neptune didn't respond to her at first, instead choosing to walk past Histoire and head into the Lounge part of the Basilicom.

Histoire put a finger to her lip – Neptune wasn't normally THIS out of it... Something was eating her up. Besides Nepgear she thought there had to be something amiss.

"Neptune? Can I speak with you?" Histoire floated into the lounge after the CPU but Neptune was currently looking at herself in a mirror. Wait, mirror?

Neptune felt her entire body go into shutdown mode as she gave in to her morose and dark thoughts as of late. "I don't want this... I don't want to be without her." She glanced to Histoire her bags under her eyes steadily changing to a darker shade of white... Something was happening to her. And Histoire didn't like it. Not one bit.

"N-Neptune... I understand Nepgear's death must be hard to take but..." Histoire chose to speak carefully, one wrong move and Neptune could be sent down the dark path of destruction... If she wasn't already.

"Histy..."

Histoire stopped talking as Neptune used her more affectionate name for her. She bit her lower lip and nodded, suggesting Neptune to continue.

"I'm going to go on a journey. I'm sorry, but can you take care of things here? I hate to ask this... But I need too."

Histoire was about to jump in with the amount of paperwork that would be generated but instead she chose a simpler question, "How long do you think you'll be away for?"

Neptune cast her eyes to Histoire which looked bloodshot around the white edges with black in the centre. Something was dangerously wrong with Neptune, but, Histoire took in a deep breath – Choosing to let her go.

"Alright. Just be careful okay?" Histoire whispered to Neptune. "I don't want to hear that you've been killed or anything."

Neptune offered Histoire a soft smile as she turned to the door. "I won't get killed. Just please... Understand... I'll be back one day. Just not today, or tomorrow... Or the day after that. Maybe soon after though – We'll see."

Histoire nodded. "Okay Neptune. Well, good luck."

Neptune waved at Histoire as she headed out of the Basilicom. "Thanks. Take care."

"You too!"

It was with that, that Neptune had left Planeptune. Whether the nation would survive without her there... Remained to be seen.

[Following Day]

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Histoire cracked open her right eye as she groaned. She had been working feverously for the past 24 hours since Neptune had left, with no rest the poor tome felt worse then when she was imprisoned by Arfoire.

Pushing herself off of the desk she was planted on, she floated up and to the door. Opening it to reveal Red and IF. An odd combination but Red was currently latched onto IF's arm...

Histoire sighed loudly as she looked between them. "Can I help?"

IF eventually wrestled herself free of Red who pouted when she got free. "Histoire-sama, have you seen Nepgear or Neptune around?"

Histoire shook her head. "No... I'm afraid... I'm afraid Nepgear's gone and Neptune went yesterday on a trip."

"Trip?" IF rose her eyebrow. "What do you mean, trip?"

Histoire shook her head. "She was adament that she wanted to go. I couldn't stop her. You should have seen the look on her face. And-"

"Where's Nepgear?"

Histoire looked at Red. "She's...Dead."

IF's eyes went wider then saucers as Red's also did. "What..."

Histoire looked back to IF. "Nepgear died a couple of days ago. Neptune's gone on a trip. Goodness knows what for."

IF looked down and clutched her hands into fists. "No...Nepgear..."

The pure, innocent Nepgear? Gone? No. This had to be a mistake... Some miscalcuation...Nepgear HAD to be alive. Maybe it was a joke... But... Not even Histoire would be sadistic enough to pull that kind of prank...

Red's eyes turned downcast as she placed a hand over IF's right fist. "Was she...Close to you?"

IF nodded. "Very. I like...I liked to try and look out for her. What with Nep-co being a crazed lunatic half the time- Wait, now I mention her, where IS Neptune?"

Histoire shook her head. "I have no idea."

IF looked to Red. "Let's go. If we go now, we might still be able to find her and-"

Red shook her head and leaned closer to IF, making the guild agent feel slightly warm in the face due to the proximity. "No IF. We need to leave her to it. She's most likely grieaving..."

IF looked down.

Histoire cleared her throat and turned back to the paperwork. "I have to get on. I'll talk to you both in a bit, okay? Maybe you two could clean up the kitchen? I left a mess when I made some tea earlier..."

IF nodded. "'Kay..."

Red smiled sadly at them both. "This is crazy..."

IF nodded again. "You're right there Red... This IS crazy."

And with that, IF and Red headed into the kitchen to clean up while Histoire floated (again) into Neptune/Nepgear's room. Hoping to find some reason as to why Neptune decided to leave all of a sudden.

* * *

To be Continued.


End file.
